Dinner Disaster
by MissTennyson
Summary: So this is based after the episode "It's Not Easy Being Gwen". It's just my imagination for the dinner they had after Gwen's exhausting day. Hope you like it!


**So this is based after the episode "****It's Not Easy Being Gwen". It's just my imagination for the dinner they had after Gwen's exhausting day. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey mom! I finished the invitations in the car."- said Gwen entering her house with the last quantity of energy she <strong>**had. "Your father is getting dinner. Kevin called and I asked him and Ben to join us. Help set the table." – Gwen hugged her mom tightly, happy to be home. "How was your day Gwenny?" – asked Lily with her usual soft and warm voice. "Oh, you know the usual." - After the words came out of her mouth, she yawn and then released her mother from the hug she gave her.**

"**I am going upstairs to change for dinner and take a shower. O, and make sure you call me when Kevin comes, okay?" - Gwen was tired from her school uniform and wanted this dinner to be very special after the difficult day she had. "Okay, I will tell you."**

**Gwen entered her room as fast as she could, locked the door and got under the shower. After 15 minutes while she was searching all over her wardrobe for the perfect dress, the red haired anodite heard her mother yelling from the living room"Gwenny, Kevin and Ben are here!" Gwen replied "I'm coming!" **

**At this time everybody except Gwen were having dinner when Kevin heard familiar foot steps, he turned his head and saw Gwen with sparkles around her. Well, the ex-con was always seeing his girlfriend all shiny but this time was different. Gwen had curled up her hair and it looked very beautiful. She also wore blue dress, blue earrings and her high heels were the same color as her dress. "Tennyson, look over there! Is this the person I am thinking of? Ben turned and saw his cousin all girly and said "Yeah, that's Gwen."**

"**Sorry I am late, Julie called me and I couldn't hang up "– The 16 year old girl pretended but she couldn't hide it from her mom. Lily made a smirk and she was watching Kevin's reaction. It was really funny because he had his mouth wide open. **

"**Hmm, that's weird Gwen!"– said Ben with a devious smile. "Before we got here with Kevin, I talked to Julie and she said that she will turn off her phone because she has much homework to do!" - Gwen blushed cuz she was caught lying. "Maybe she lied to you! Sometimes girls do that! You got it Tennyson!" – She yelled at Ben with mana on her hands. "Hey, relax! What's with the anger? And wow….you are starting to call me **_**Tennyson**_** just like Kevin does!" Gwen relied "I am sorry. Ben, you know the hard I had, right!" Ben answered "Yeah I know, so let's change the subject!**

**Gwen's parents were just eating their dinner and they were listening with a huge interest. Kevin said "Hey, how about we talk for…. I don't know, maybe some kind of aliens!" It was kind of weird because for a second Ben's eyes were widened and that was bad cuz when this happens with Ben, it's not good!" I have a better idea! Lets talk about the Lucubra, the Forever Knights and most important about **_**Winston**_**." Ben didn't want to make Gwen uncomfortable, it was just he liked to watch his best friend Kevin jealous.**

**When the red head heard the name Winston, she froze on her place." What about him?"- Gwen was trying to hide the blush from her face. She never felt that much embarrassment in her life before. She knew what Ben was trying to do and at this moment she wanted to scratch his eyes out with her perfect nails. "Well, I was just thinking, what if we face that creature again? Maybe Winston will help us capture it. And maybe Gwen could go out with him! I saw connection between them!" When Gwen heard Ben's last sentence her eyes glowed pink and she threw popcorn in her cousin's face. "Ben you know I won't do that! I love Kevin! If you don't stop you are going to regret it! How could you even say it?" Kevin felt really terrible. He knew Gwen really had feelings for that guy." Excuse me, I have to go. Thanks for the invitation Mrs. Tennyson." He didn't have to go; he just didn't feel he had to be there. "Anytime Kevin." Lily smiled and waved knowing that it's better for him to leave, because if he had heard another word from Ben, he would punch him in the face and this would be very painful for the beholder of the Ultimatrix.**

**Gwen was arguing with Ben and didn't notice Kevin leaving. At this time the black haired boy was heading to his car being mad and angry, but sad and heartbroken. He was thinking "**_**See, that's what you get Kevin! Why was I SO scared to tell her how I really feel about her! I know she knows that I would do anything for her, but damn it's not enough! I am still that insensitive monster I always was! She did everything to save me from my last mutation, that girl risked her life for me! She believed I changed, that beauty did everything for me! And what did I do for her? I was about to KILL HER! I guess Gwen doesn't need a beast!" **_**he mumbled under his nose "I am a MONSTER!"**

**He was about to open the door of his car when he heard that sweet voice he loved." You are NOT a monster!" Gwen was standing right behind him. She noticed that Kevin is missing. When she turned to face him, he was already gone." Of course I am! Remember the whole story with me being a monster 6 months ago! I was going to hurt Ben and YOU! I know you didn't forgive me, because if you did you weren't going to flirt with that ****squire Wiffle!" Kevin's words cut Gwen's heart like a knife, but deep down, she ****knew this was her fault. "You are wrong! I, flirting with Winston was only my fault! You didn't do anything wrong! You absorbed Ben's aliens from the Ultimatrix only because you felt responsible that you let Agregor absorb those aliens in the first place! But you saved us, not only me and Ben, but the whole universe! **

**Kevin didn't respond to this. He was just standing there and watching Gwen. The cold breeze was raging outside. The wind was messing with her hair. She was so beautiful; her red hair was all over her face. Between her and the young osmosian was silence; both didn't know what to say. Finally Kevin spoke" You need someone better than me! The only thing I will do to you is to hurt you! It's better for both of us to just stop here. I appreciate that you want to help me get into Hight School but now…!" Gwen was shattered from Kevin's words." So you want to break up with me, huh?" she didn't know what else to say. It was hard to speak at this moment; that's why only those words came out of her mouth." Of course I don't!" Kevin tried to reply as fast as he could." Then, why are we doing this?" Kevin answered, sure about what he was going to say" Because you will end up hurt or even worse….DEAD! I am capable of hurting don't you understand? It's TOO dangerous!" Gwen got closer to Kevin and said "You are really a monster if you leave me right now!" **

**There were no more words. Kevin got even closer to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips and wrapped his hand around her waist. She returned the kiss and wrapped her hand around his neck. Finally they broke apart to breath. "That means we are still together, right?" Kevin giggled and replied "Of course baby!" The couple kissed once again and then got inside. The first thing they saw was Ben, who was coughing because he chocked a popcorn while he was eating like a pig. "See Benji! That's karma!" said Kevin, laughing at the 16 year old teenage boy; soon everybody joined him.**

_**The End….. **_


End file.
